Chelsea F.C. Record Transfers
Thought to be the club's first record transfer holder.]] : The club's current record transfer signing.]] Since the inception of Chelsea F.C., 32 players have held the distinction of being the club's record signing. The first, Bob McRoberts (right, up) was signed for £100 in 1905. 107 years later, and the record has increased by millions to the £50,000,000 paid for the services of Liverpool's Fernando Torres (right, bottom). The list below depicts how Chelsea's record transfer fee paid has progressed over time. Record holders Bob McRoberts Chelsea's first record signing, Bob McRoberts was signed from Small Heath for a fee of £100. The striker went on to score 10 goals in over 100 appearences for the Blues. Fred Rouse The Englishman signed for £900 and struck the net 11 times for the club. Jack Cock Cock was Chelsea's first signing to cost over £1,000, but only held the transfer record of £2,500 for a year. Tommy Meehan Tommy Meehan signed in 1920. It cost the Blues £3,300 to snatch the midfielder from Manchester United. Andrew Wilson Wilson took over the transfer record, costing nearly double Tommy Meehan's fee. The scot went on to score 59 goals in 238 games for the Blues and held the transfer record for 7 years. Hughie Gallacher Chelsea beat the £10,000 mark with the signing of the Scotsman Gallacher. Despite only staying at the Blues for 4 years, Gallacher endured a fine career at Chelsea, netting 72 times in just 132 appearences. Tommy Lawton 15 years later, Chelsea signed Lawton from Everton for £14,000. Lawton stayed at the Blues for two years, netting 30 goals in 42 games. Eric Parsons Parsons signed 5 years later, for £23,000, nearly double Lawton's transfer record. He scored a feeble 37 goals for the Blues. Graham Moore In 1961, the Lions signed the Welshman, Graham Moore from Cardiff for £35,000. He netted 13 goals in 68 games for Chelsea, an impressive feet for a midfielder. Derek Kevan This section of the article has yet to be written. Charlie Cooke This section of the article has yet to be written. Tony Hateley This section of the article has yet to be written. Steve Kember This section of the article has yet to be written. David Hey This section of the article has yet to be written. Mickey Hazard This section of the article has yet to be written. Gordon Durie This section of the article has yet to be written. Tony Dorigo This section of the article has yet to be written. Dave Beasant This section of the article has yet to be written. Dennis Wise This section of the article has yet to be written. Robert Fleck This section of the article has yet to be written. Paul Furlong This section of the article has yet to be written. Frank Leboeuf This section of the article has yet to be written. Roberto Di Matteo The Italian international signed from Lazio for £4.9million in 1996 and quickly became a fans favourite. Di Matteo scored 26 goals in 175 appearances, including three goals at Wembley - the 1998 League Cup Final and the 1997 and 2000 FA Cup finals. Di Matteo retired through injury in 2002 after a knee injury, but returned to the club as assistant manager in 2011, before taking control of the club on an interim basis in March 2012. He remarkably led Chelsea to two trophies, the FA Cup over Liverpool, and the Champions League over Bayern Munich. Di Matteo was given the job on a permanent basis that summer though was dismissed in November 2012 following a poor run of form. Graeme Le Soux This section of the article has yet to be written. Pierluigi Casiraghi This section of the article has yet to be written. Chris Sutton This section of the article has yet to be written. Jimmy Floyd Hasselbaink This section of the article has yet to be written. Damien Duff This section of the article has yet to be written. Didier Drogba This section of the article has yet to be written. Michael Essien This section of the article has yet to be written. Andriy Shevchenko This section of the article has yet to be written. Fernando Torres 50 MIL FROM LIVERPOOLThis section of the article has yet to be written KEPA ARRIZABALAGA 71 MIL FROM ATHLETIC BILBAO Category:Chelsea F.C. Players Category:Current Players Category:Former Players Category:Lists Category:Core articles Category:Community Category:Transfers by managers Category:Forwards Category:Midfielders Category:Defenders Category:Goalkeepers